


All's well that ends well to end up with you

by salvatorestjohn



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: She can feel him behind her. The warmth, his heartbeat, so close that it feels like it's beneath her own skin, in time with her own heart.His hand reaches out, fingers that she's seen wrap around someone's heart and snap necks like they're teddy bears, now like a gentle feather around her wrist, barely-there at all. She stops. Neither of them moves. Hayley barely breathes, part of her worried it might snap him out of whatever this is, another part so consumed with how he seems to overtake all of her senses at once. He sighs and it crawls beneath her skin in a good way, the best way."What are you doing, Hayley?" Klaus asks so quietly it's nearly inaudible, so weary.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	All's well that ends well to end up with you

Muffled crying wakes Hayley from sleep, jolting her out of the surprisingly pleasant dream she had been having. Her senses kick into high alert without even a second required to fully wake up, realizing where it's coming from. It's usually almost hard to tell; most noises in the mansion tend to echo and bounce. But it isn't exactly the first night she's been woken up like this. 

She gets out of her bed, crossing the room in a blur while still remaining light on her feet. When she nears the door leading out of her room and into the adjoining one, she falters. It's already ajar, but that isn't what throws her, knowing that Hope prefers it that way. It's the voice coming from inside. Far softer than she thinks she's ever heard it.

Her eyebrows draw together and she tilts her head, trying to peer inside. It almost sounds like singing.

She walks closer, staying alert, her instincts refusing to let her do anything else. But she's already relaxing all the same, her mouth twisting into a confused and slightly surprised, but curious, little smile as she stops in the doorway. Hope's still tucked in her bed, half-sitting up with a pile of colourful cushions keeping her propped enough. All she's missing is the tiara, looking like a little princess with lights strung up around her bed and her entire room cast in a soft glow of pinks and blues from her slowly rotating light.

Hayley leans her shoulder against the frame of the door, wrapping her arms around herself as she stays quiet. Hope doesn't notice her. She can't say she blames her. Her sleepy, drooping eyes are fixed on Klaus, seated on the pink cushion chair right beside her bed. The soft singing is coming from him. Hayley wouldn't believe it herself if she couldn't see his mouth moving along with the words.

He smiles, gazing at Hope, one of her hands curled around his as if refusing to let go until he's done. Not that he seems to mind in the slightest. He looks as if he would stay there all night if she wanted him to—and he has, a few times before, Hayley recalls, and she's guessing he's already been there a while. But he's never sung to her, at least not to Hayley's knowledge. 

Her presence does draw _his_ attention, his hybrid hearing picking up her heartbeat, she's sure. His eyes move from Hope, widening a touch at the sight of her standing there, just watching them. But his head tilts slightly and his smile grows as hers does, too, and she gestures for him to keep going. 

Happy to oblige, he turns his attention back on Hope. Hayley doesn't move. She just leans her head against the frame, hugging her arms a little closer to her. They both watch Hope's already drooping lids fall completely, her lips parting for soft little breaths as sleep whisks her into a blissful dream of peace with the faint hum of a lullaby sung in another language, distinctly medieval-sounding. 

Klaus waits a moment, even after his voice has faded, leaving only the noise of some late-night kids show playing on near-mute on the TV in the corner of the room. Hope doesn't stir, though, and so he carefully slips his hand from hers, saving her treasured stuffed wolf from falling off the edge of the bed by putting it back in her arms. 

Hayley moves from the doorway to let him leave the room. He closes the door over behind him, letting only a sliver of the low-changing lights bleed out, just as Hope likes. Then he turns to her, that smile still in place.

"I heard her about half an hour ago and she wanted me to stay until she fell asleep, but she just went into another nightmare again," he explains what Hayley had been assuming, then, jokingly, adds, "I wasn't aware you like listening to my voice so much."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, someone has to given how much you use it." Then she waves a hand at her door that actually leads out into the hallway. "Now, if you'll be kind enough."

"Admit it first," he says, his smile widening into an open-mouthed laugh that he keeps soft so as to not reawaken Hope. "You like my singing."

Hayley shakes her head, joining in his laughter with a scoff. "And with that, I am going back to bed. Goodnight, Klaus."

He rolls his eyes but holds up his hands in mock surrender, stepping back. She watches him turn to walk out, her heart falling into her stomach when he reaches for the handle. No time like the present, right? 

"Your singing isn't terrible," she says, and he pauses in his tracks, turning back to her in surprise. Then, softer, "And I like seeing you take care of her like that. I always had a feeling you'd be a good dad, but . . . I just like seeing it."

Klaus stares at her. His eyes move carefully, the slightest crease between his eyebrows with this look on his face as if they're playing a game of chess. He's not used to not knowing someone else's move or their intent behind it. It's become a familiar look over the past few weeks. Hayley knows what she's doing, but he's stumped, in the dark after almost every conversation from some veiled comment she leaves with him. 

Assuming he's going to walk away like every other time, she simply smiles before turning away. She waits for the sound of footsteps or the door opening as she occupies herself with moving around the bed, pulling the edge of her cover back. But instead of footsteps, there's a rush of air that stands every hair on her neck on edge and her heart swoops.

She can feel him behind her. The warmth, his heartbeat, so close that it feels like it's beneath her own skin, in time with her own heart. 

His hand reaches out, fingers that she's seen wrap around someone's heart and snap necks like they're teddy bears, now like a gentle feather around her wrist, barely-there at all. She stops. Neither of them moves. Hayley barely breathes, part of her worried it might snap him out of whatever this is, another part so consumed with how he seems to overtake all of her senses at once. He sighs and it crawls beneath her skin in a good way, the best way.

"What are you doing, Hayley?" Klaus asks so quietly it's nearly inaudible, so weary. He's been trying to figure it out less directly for weeks, she knows it, but she's waiting for him to actually do something about it. For the man who charmed her into sleeping with him after murdering twelve hybrids, he's surprisingly oblivious when the roles are reversed.

"I'm not doing anything," she says, lifting her head. "I'm just standing here."

"I mean—" he gently tugs on her wrist and turns her around to look him in the eyes, "—what are you _doing_?"

"I'm . . . " Hayley steps closer, just one tiny little step forward that makes Klaus' breath hitch and her mouth curve into an innocent smile as she pointedly finishes, "just standing here."

Surprise flickers across Klaus' face again. It lingers longer his time, curiosity of his own narrowing his eyes. Trying to figure her out, then how he missed whatever she's doing, and then his eyes are widening again as he seems to finally register what she's saying. Yet he still just stares.

"Crossing a line is what got us here in the first place," he says slowly, as if reminding her, cautioning her. Giving her a chance to realize that she doesn't actually mean what she's implying. 

But Hayley has almost always been certain about her decisions, and more lately, her feelings. And she's considered what crossing that line would mean time and again. Especially for Hope, if it really affected things. Maybe it wouldn't, maybe it would just be this one time. Again. Or maybe it would be more; she sees how Klaus watches her, the way he is around her. 

"Is _here_ such a bad place to be, though?" she asks quietly, shooting down his doubts. 

He seems to finally realize she isn't playing some game. In place of that bewilderment comes intrigue, a dark spark spreading through his eyes.

"I suppose not, no," he answers, and there's amusement in his voice now, mixed with something else. Familiar and long-forgotten at the same time, from the night that began all of this. 

Hayley shrugs. "Then what's so bad about crossing the line?"

Klaus draws in a sharp breath, no longer able to deny what she's asking. His chest and shoulders rise with the air, holding momentarily as he lets her words really sink in. And how she flicks her gaze down to his lips, parted ever so slightly. She wonders if it would feel the same, if she can really remember what it was like to kiss him. It was seven years ago, after all. 

Her own lip easily slides between her teeth. When she lifts her gaze back to meet his, she can see it, all at once. Everything he's locked away because it was only meant to be a one night stand, they weren't meant to have feelings, certainly not on his side. But here they are. Eyes dark and locked as if in some challenge, daring the other to move first like lions circling each other, but with pounding, anticipating hearts.

His hand is moving so carefully on her wrist, brushing up the length of her arm. Sending shivers up and down her spine, the tingling settling at the base of her back and draping over her shoulders. She lets her lip go from the grip of her teeth and his eyes follow the movement as if a reflex. He's done it so many times, watching her gnaw away at that same lip when stressing over something. For the first time, she can actually feel how it drives him crazy. 

In a swift, sudden motion, he moves to lean in. In the same instant, Hayley remembers something and she quickly dodges the kiss, turning her head to the side. Klaus, about to fall back into utter confusion and questioning, glances over to follow her line of sight. The realization clicks. 

His hand leaves her skin in a rush of air. A click of the door. She knows that the one leading out into the hallway is still ajar enough that Hope won't mind them closing the one into her own room. 

Then Klaus is right back in front of her. He doesn't miss a beat in between, already surging in as if still moving at vampire speed. He winds an arm around her waist and his hand finds the back of her neck. Hayley's happy not to waste a second in melting into his touch, and she kisses him back.

Her question is answered as soon as she does. It's not the same, not even close. Where her mind had been dulled from the alcohol that they had both drowned themselves in, it's sharper now, her focus clear. Where her senses had been quick but still close to human, they're on fire, every single brush of his skin and press of his lips drawing the air from her lungs and consuming all thoughts. Even the passion that had been based on nothing more than boredom and lust for an attractive guy is intensified like a dial has been turned to a thousand and makes her kiss him harder and pull him in closer. 

Klaus is the one to pull away, but barely, almost leaning back in as soon as he does like he regrets it. His breath is coming in short bursts, warm against her lips. She can feel him swallow, feel the restraint as he stays where he is despite her hands running down his chest in search for the end of his top so she can get the damn thing off already.

"Are you sure about this, little wolf?" he questions softly, almost teasing.

Hayley pauses. More out of surprise than anything. She opens her eyes and he must sense it because he does, too. And right then, not a single part of her questions it. Not a single part holds any lingering doubt or uncertainty, wondering if this is a bad idea, or if she's going to regret this tomorrow. Everything really is just clear, like staring into a pool of water. 

"I'm positive, Klaus," she says. "I want this. I want you. Us."

The admission has him drawing in another sharp breath, as if her words were a bolt of lightning directly to his chest. He doesn't waste another second; they move backwards before his lips are even on hers again. She can feel his smile against them even as she kisses him back for the second time. That true and genuine smile that makes her stomach swoop. 

In seconds, they're on the bed. Their hands move quickly, and deftly, in a literal blur. Clothes are easily tossed aside and the feeling of his skin beneath her hands is even better, as is his hands on her body. They move like they already know every inch of her, leaving a path of heat in their wake. He doesn't seem to want to stop kissing her for a second. She realizes then that she really wasn't alone in this, wasn't imagining it.

He wants this just as much as she does, whatever _this_ turns into. She can feel it passing between them, this surge of need, and want, and almost desperation. Because it's been so long, and finally, _finally_ , they both know, and it isn't just some unreachable dream. She's kissing Klaus, and he's kissing her back like he wouldn't rather be doing anything else, with unfiltered love and adoration. 

_Yeah, Klaus_ , she thinks, fingers tangling in his hair while her other hand runs down the arm he's using to keep himself above her, _I'm sure._

As Klaus's fingers trail down her stomach, push at the edge of her pyjama shorts and slide under with ease, there's a soft whimper. They both go still, all movements halting yet again. A beat passes as they just stare at the door and nothing happens. Then the familiar, muffled cry comes again.

Hayley turns her eyes back up to Klaus, chewing on her lip. They both know. The nightmares haunt Hope at least once a week, and sometimes, like tonight, they just won't go away. Hayley honestly worries that Hope's never going to fully recover from Dahlia and the Hollow, and everything else, really.

"Plan B?" Klaus asks softly, 

Smiling, Hayley nods. "Yeah. I'll wake Hope, you find the movie?"

Klaus hums in happy agreement and leans down, kissing her. Then he pulls his hand away and pushes himself up off the bed. Hayley follows and they both quickly redress before Klaus disappears downstairs to find the DVD that doesn't really have a permanent fixture in the house with how often it's watched in different rooms. 

Hayley slips back into Hope's room and gently wakes her from the nightmare. Hope burrows into her arms for comfort and Hayley just carries her out of the room with ease, settling down on the couch with Klaus already there and waiting. 

He strokes Hope's hair as she curls up between them like always before giving the all-good for him to press play on the movie. Hayley can't help smiling again, just watching him for a moment. It's like it's a natural instinct for him now, to be so caring and soft around Hope. Around her, too. 

He catches her eyes as the movie starts. He reaches out, brushing her arm with the back of his fingers. Hayley catches his hand in hers and keeps hold of it. He doesn't protest for even a second, and she catches his smile as they both turn their attention to the movie with Hope already happily watching it.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!! I have written more Klayley!! Honestly, I just love them and the idea of this happy little family in a scenario where the Hollow was easily defeated and everything was good. The show refused to let them be in love so I pretend the shows don't exist. Screw canon, am I right? That's my motto.


End file.
